


Репутация и командный дух

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ёдзи гордился своей репутацией. Но порой она создавала ему проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Репутация и командный дух

Ёдзи гордился своей репутацией. Но порой она создавала ему проблемы.

Вот, например, как сейчас.

— Ёдзи, — повторил Оми более настойчиво, чем в первый раз, — ты же согласен, что нам в команде не нужны лишние сложности? 

— Ты предлагаешь прикрыть «Конэко»? Я только за.

— Ёдзи-кун, я серьёзно! Подумай: когда ты начнешь ухаживать за Аей-кун, у нас возникнет множество проблем! 

— Когда я… — Ёдзи подавился чаем. — Что-о? 

— Когда ты начнёшь ухаживать за Аей, — повторил Оми, всегда готовый помочь.

— Почему «когда», а не «если»? — машинально поинтересовался Ёдзи.

— Потому что тут без всяких «если», — сообщил ему через плечо Кэн, гремя посудой в раковине. А Оми согласно кивнул.

— Да вы рехнулись, ребята. С чего вы взяли, что я вообще поведусь на парня? Я не по этой части!

Кэн громко фыркнул — так, что пена из раковины полетела в разные стороны. Оми улыбнулся с ангельским терпением:

— Ёдзи-кун, ты очень любишь всё красивое. Всё. Без исключения.

— Это не значит, что я хочу заполучить всё красивое себе! — возмутился тот. — Вот, например…

К сожалению, по утрам мозги Ёдзи работали в крайне энергосберегающем режиме. Когда пауза затянулась, Кэн захохотал.

— Например, Ниссан Стадиум тебе не нужен, да, Ёдзи?

— Этот кошмар? Ни за какие деньги, — проворчал Ёдзи мстительно. — Уродская бетонная коробка.

На возмущённый вопль Кэна Оми поморщился и сказал с нажимом в голосе:

— Так мы договорились, Ёдзи-кун? Ты постараешься не флиртовать с Аей больше обычного?

— «Больше обычного»? Что это, черт возьми, значит?!

— Ну, больше, чем с нами, например.

У Ёдзи глаза съехались к носу.

— Я с вами не флиртую! 

Оми и Кэн обменялись взглядами, которые прямо-таки кричали: «Бедняга, он даже не замечает!»

— Ёдзи, ты регулярно принимаешь меня за свою подружку, когда пьян, — сказал Оми. — Стоит мне зайти к тебе в комнату, как ты называешь меня женским именем и пытаешься обнять.

— Нет!.. — ужаснулся Ёдзи и решил, что надо меньше пить.

— И каждый раз, когда я ухожу погонять мячик с соседскими ребятишками, ты говоришь, что пора мне найти себе кого-нибудь постарше для совместных физических упражнений!

— Кэн-кэн! Я имел в виду девушку! — возмутился Ёдзи.

Взгляд, которым наградил его Кэн, был Ёдзи хорошо знаком и шёл под номером два в его личном списке «Пять признаков, что с этой красоткой предстоит расстаться, и очень-очень скоро». 

Загвоздка была в том, что с Кэном так просто не расстанешься — им еще вместе жить и работать!

Кстати, о работе: пятнадцать минут до открытия магазина. Жизненно необходимо перекурить. 

Поэтому Ёдзи решил оставить оправдания и выяснения на потом и уладить дело по-быстрому.

— Я не буду флиртовать с Аей! Честное слово! Клянусь жизнью и машиной!

Оми с Кэном снова переглянулись и важно кивнули. Клятва именем «Севен» была священна.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев.

Ёдзи бегал за девушками пуще прежнего, демонстрируя, что он порядочный, стопроцентный бабник. Оми и Кэн наблюдали за процессом скептически. К сожалению, все интересные женщины, которые отвечали на авансы Ёдзи, быстро погибали. А с неинтересными как-то не клеилось. Но он не терял надежды! 

Во время очередного тестирования у критикеровских психологов Ёдзи обронил, что терпеть не может всех мужчин, а затем постарался развить эту тему. Он знал, что это точно попадёт в личный файл, а значит, дойдёт и до Оми. Но то ли психологи подвели, то ли Оми не поверил — младшие Вайсс продолжали бдить, охраняя командную добродетель в лице Аи от совращения местным пороком в лице Ёдзи.

Не сказать, чтоб командная добродетель так уж нуждалась в охране. Хоть Ая, действительно, был очень красив, но у Ёдзи и мысли бы не мелькнуло подкатить к нему: извержения вулкана или цунами тоже красивы, но связываться с ними — спасибо, нет. Не то чтобы Ёдзи задумывался об отношениях с Аей, просто иногда тянуло пофилософствовать. 

Хотя… если бы Оми с Кэном не подняли тревогу на пустом месте, он был бы не прочь подружиться с Фудзимией. Наладить чисто мужские товарищеские отношения, то-сё, пива выпить, работу обсудить, начальство обругать… 

Но младшие, как уже сказано, бдили, и поэтому Ёдзи решил наступить на горло своей природной общительности и не давать бдящим ни малейшего повода для новых подозрений.

Когда у Аи появилась девушка (вроде как), Ёдзи наконец-то вздохнул свободно. Теперь он больше не под колпаком! Он свободен! Словно птица в вышине! По этому поводу он даже отправился следить за Аей и его э-э… Сакурой, радуясь, что никто не подумает ничего плохого. Плейбой Кудо Ёдзи и девушки — что может быть правильнее в этом мире! 

Он даже пару раз заявил, что завидует Ае, и мысленно поздравлял себя с окончанием всей этой дурацкой истории, но увы — радость его была преждевременна. 

— Ёдзи-кун, — Оми, бесшумно возник слева от него, когда он вечером курил на заднем дворе «Конэко», — мы очень тебе сочувствуем!

Ёдзи, радуясь, что в последний момент не активировал боевые часы (и даже сигарету не выронил), только кивнул. Почему-то в этот момент он был уверен, что у него есть повод для сочувствия. Или скоро будет.

Кэн появился справа и, слава Йебису-биру, не так бесшумно.

— Мы понимаем, что тебе трудно, — сказал он. — Но ты, это… ты молодец, Ёдзи!

— Отлично держишься! — подтвердил Оми. — Разве что… может, не подчёркивать так твой интерес к Сакуре? 

— Да, это уже слишком, — согласился Кэн. — Учитывая твоё вечное «только после восемнадцати», как-то странно выглядит, что ты запал на школьницу.

— Но мы уверены, что Ая ничего не заметил! — горячо заверил Оми. — А мы всё понимаем!

— Что «всё»? — осторожно спросил Ёдзи.

— Что для тебя это уже не флирт! Ты даже перестал выдавать нам свои дурацкие пошлые шуточки...

Ёдзи уже хотел воскликнуть «Наконец-то до вас дошло!», но что-то его остановило. Может быть выражения лиц товарищей по команде. Так что он затянулся сигаретой и глубокомысленно спросил:

— М-м-м?

— Ая уже не просто цель для соблазнения! Теперь для тебя всё серьёзно! — сообщил ему Оми. А Кэн неловко похлопал по плечу.

— Любить кого-то — это здорово!

Несколько на редкость неприятных мгновений Ёдзи думал, что всё-таки проглотит проклятый окурок, но дело обошлось только ожогом десны и языка. Правда, возможность опротестовать новый вывод Вайсс сразу, так сказать, по горячим следам, была утеряна.

***

Прошло еще несколько месяцев.

Они лишились Персии, и Ая наконец убил своего Такатори. После этого им пришлось на пару дней залечь на дно, пока не отменили военное положение и награду за их головы. Вайсс разделились, и Ёдзи оказался на конспиративной квартире в Роппонги вдвоём с Аей. После этого их дороги должны были разойтись, и скорее всего, навсегда.

С момента гибели Такатори Ая пребывал в эйфории. Ёдзи предполагал, что когда они выйдут за порог своего убежища, эйфория сменится жестоким стрессом — ведь, как ни тяжела была жизнь Вайсс, это была налаженная жизнь, а сейчас предстоит всё решать и устраивать заново. Вдобавок у Аи была на руках сестрёнка в коме, так что и проблем у него будет вдвое больше, чем у остальных. И помощи он ни от кого не примет, слишком упёртый.

Но пока время решений не пришло. Они делили маленькую квартирку в Роппонги, и Ая не расхаживал по ней как тигр в клетке, не хмурился, не смотрел мрачным взглядом и даже не возражал против того, что Ёдзи курит на кухне у окна. Это было... непривычно.

Вечером Ёдзи растянулся на просторной кровати, думая, как это страшно мило со стороны Фудзимии уступить ему спальню, оставив себе футон в гостиной. Определённо, иметь дело со счастливым Аей было куда приятнее, чем с Аей обычным.

Вскоре выяснилось, что насчёт «приятнее» он угадал, а вот насчет альтруистических побуждений сильно ошибался. Дверь между гостиной и спальней отворилась, и появился Ая. Судя по бликам от уличных фонарей на его коже — голый; судя по запаху шампуня и чистой кожи — только что из душа. Ёдзи не начал еще задрёмывать, так что не мог даже сказать себе, что это сон. Особенно когда Ая взобрался на кровать и оседлал его бёдра. Ёдзи шлёпнул ладонью по кнопке лампы рядом с изголовьем и спросил в полном обалдении:

— Ая, ты чего? 

Ая, теперь залитый мягким желтоватым светом, хмыкнул.

— Сам не догадаешься?

Между ними было только не очень плотное покрывало, так что Ёдзи уже начал ощущать жар Аиного тела. Или вообразил себе, что ощущает. В обоих случаях — дела плохи; так он разгонится с места до ста пятидесяти миль в час за какие-то секунды, а ему надо сохранять трезвую голову. Он дёрнулся, попытавшись выскользнуть из-под Аи, но тут же был прижат к постели. Чёрт, так еще хуже — сейчас они соприкасались обнажённой кожей. И да, Ая действительно был очень жарким. Горячим было не только его тело, но и дыхание на щеке Ёдзи. 

Оставалось или начать драться по-настоящему, или попробовать вразумить Аю словами.

— Ая, слушай. Ты же никогда раньше, э-э, не проявлял интереса… Почему сейчас-то?

— Раньше было не до того. И потом, я так решил.

— Как «так»?

Ая не ответил сразу. Вместо этого он потёрся всем телом о тело Ёдзи. Внизу их еще разделяло покрывало, но вверху голая плоть скользила по голой плоти. Ёдзи втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Ая нарочно еще раз прижался к его соскам, прежде чем выпрямиться и сесть. Засранец.

— Я решил: после того как я убью Такатори, при первой же возможности займусь сексом.

Как бы дико ни звучало, это было очень похоже на Аю, каким они его знали. Ёдзи осторожно уточнил:

— Это типа такой обет или тебе правда хочется?

Ая снова уничижительно хмыкнул. 

— Обет, — сказал он. И не успело сердце Ёдзи ухнуть вниз, как добавил: — И мне хочется, не сомневайся. — Он отцепил руку Ёдзи от края подушки и положил себе на член. 

На мгновение мозг Ёдзи закоротило, и все его мыслительные процессы свелись к ощущению твёрдости, жара и гладкости под ладонью. Пальцы сами собой обхватили и приласкали. Ая зашипел. 

— Почему я? — выпалил Ёдзи. — Почему не какая-нибудь женщина? Или они тебя не привлекают?..

— Я был с женщиной, — сказал Ая. — До Вайсс, в Сэндае. Потом её убили. Поэтому — никаких цивилов. Я могу позволить себе секс только с тем, кто и так уже рискует головой. 

— А тут как раз я под рукой, — сказал Ёдзи преувеличенно лёгким тоном.

— Да, — согласился Ая. И снова поймал своей следующей фразой опять собравшееся падать сердце Ёдзи: — И ты мне нравишься.

Ёдзи потряс головой:

— Я будто снова в старшей школе. «Ёдзи-сан, ты мне нравишься. Давай встретимся после японского и сходим поедим мороженого!»

— Сначала секс, потом мороженое, — сказал Ая назидательно. Губы у него чуть изогнулись, а глаза по-особому сощурились и стали тёплыми. Ёдзи понял, что впервые видит Аину улыбку.

— Ая, всё-таки это плохая идея, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало убедительно.

— Почему?

— Ну… хотя бы потому, что я не сплю с мужчинами. 

Пауза длилась секунд семь, но Ёдзи они показалась вечностью. С каждой секундой перспектива секса с Аей становилась всё призрачнее. Ёдзи задумался над тем, почему, если он этого и добивался, сейчас ему так хреново?

А потом Ая хладнокровно спросил:

— Тогда что делает твоя рука на моём члене, Ёдзи?

И они оба посмотрели вниз.

После чего на Ёдзи снизошло озарение, и он постиг сразу три истины. Во-первых, что способность краснеть не была утрачена им в семнадцать лет, как он считал раньше. Во-вторых, что перспектива секса с Аей не только не рассеялась, но с каждым мгновением становилась всё ближе и реальнее. И в-третьих, что довод Аи невозможно было парировать, да и не никому не нужно, ибо — смотри пункт второй.

 

Правда, мороженого в холодильнике не оказалось. Ну и ладно.

***

Расставания насовсем не получилось — через пару месяцев Вайсс собрались снова. Какие-то твари тьмы похитили Аину сестру, начали приносить в жертву девочек из школы Оми и устроили покушение на Кэна. А Ёдзи просто всё обрыдло — до того, что ему начала мерещиться погибшая напарница из прошлой жизни.

Вайсс быстро завершили первую миссию, работая так слаженно, будто и не расставались. Ёдзи был уверен, что и между собой они с Аей держались так же, как раньше. Тем более что это был прежний, угрюмый и несчастный Ая. 

Ёдзи отчаянно хотелось снова увидеть его улыбку.

Как-то днём он, утратив бдительность, проводил взглядом скутер, на котором Ая уехал развозить заказы, а когда повернулся назад, перед ним маячили две озабоченные физиономии. Кэн и Оми. Ну конечно. 

— Спорим, сегодня я знаю, что вы мне скажете?.. — вздохнул он обречённо. Сейчас они будут его призывать не сохнуть по Ае как малолетняя школьница, потому что это снижает командный дух и подрывает боеготовность.

— Ёдзи-кун, — сказал Оми очень, очень проникновенно. — Мы понимаем, как это трудно для вас обоих… 

— Особенно сейчас, когда Ае и так тяжко…

— Но всё-таки вы бы отложили это на потом, Ёдзи-кун.

— Потому что, сам понимаешь, тут всё так запутается, не распутаешь. А команда должна быть в полной боевой, потому что впереди нас ждёт много неприятностей.

— Так что не стоит вам с Аей-кун сейчас заводить постоянные отношения. Это не пойдёт на пользу команде. Ты ведь понимаешь, Ёдзи-кун?

Ёдзи-кун повёл себя очень странно. Он прижал руку к животу и согнулся, будто ему стало больно. Он даже пару раз всхлипнул, и плечи его затряслись.

Оми и Кэн обменялись взглядами, полными сочувствия.

— Ты же сам знаешь, что мы правы, Ёдзи-кун, — сказал Оми тихо.

Ёдзи перевел дыхание, поднял голову и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. 

— Вообще-то нет, не знаю, — сказал он слегка неровным голосом. — Но чертовски на это надеюсь.


End file.
